


Broken Dreams

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: (We Could Be) Immortals [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Constructed Reality, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Happy Ending, Final Battle, God!Riku, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Limit Cut DLC Spoilers, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Re:Mind DLC Spoilers, Reality Bending, The Darkest Hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: The recreated world remained divided until the true light of Kingdom Hearts was awakened from the Realm of Darkness. But the light of Kingdom Hearts could not be reawakened until the X - Blade was whole again. Now, thanks to Xehanort, it was finally complete. All that remained for the one who called himself the Master of Masters to do before he could awaken Kingdom Hearts was to sever the ties between the divine weapon and its mortal wielder.
Relationships: Maleficent & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: (We Could Be) Immortals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone in the Soriku Ultimania team for planting the seeds of all my galaxy braining moments.

When the story first spread across the land, it was dismissed as a rumor. How could it not be? Something like this was unheard of. But as months passed and the rumors spread, people began to open their eyes to the truth.

The sudden appearance of a callow, scrawny young man carrying a blade that shined with a radiance only the great Kingdom Hearts could equal did a lot to dispel any doubts about the reality of the whispers being spread from city to city, nation to nation.

That boy’s blade was not some magic sword strengthened by curse or enchantment. It was more than a mere weapon. It was a key that allowed direct access to Kingdom Hearts itself.

The implications of this blade’s existence shook the world.

Kingdom Hearts was the supreme creator of the universe. The source of all life. The source of all _light_. It was something distant, intangible, inaccessible to mortal men.

The idea that one could wield a weapon powered by Kingdom Hearts itself, but physically enter what most religions in this world considered a god…..

That changed everything.

Many religious authorities declared this… Keyblade to be a blasphemy against the natural order. After all, what was the point of religious leaders’ preaching for one to have faith in their god’s ineffable plan when a mortal could physically enter the deity’s domain and ask? The ones who didn’t viewed the blade as a sign of favor from the inscrutable creator but found it alarming that the boy who wielded it had no affiliation with any church.

 _Clearly,_ they thought. _The boy needed proper training in order to properly use the gift he had been given._

Governments and militaries, however, looked at the tool and saw opportunity. City and national leaders thought that they could harness the source of all life for themselves, they could create endless prosperity for their citizens. Generals and knights believed that the same force that granted life to everything in the universe could also take it away…. A weapon of unmatched power.

The conflicts only multiplied. Militant religious leaders stirred up mobs at the merest whisper that the one who blasphemed against the Heart of All Things was in the area. Armies mobilized at a single sighting, and spies carried rumors of which direction the blade was traveling back to their own countries. Borders were crossed. Tensions rose.

Then researchers in the village known as Daybreak Town, a center of spirituality and worship of Kingdom Hearts, developed an artificial Keyblade. It would not grant access to the unseen dominion of light, and its powers were nowhere even close to the true original, but their magical power surpassed any weapon known to mankind.

But in this mad scramble to obtain or destroy the original, none gave any thought for the young man who wielded it. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why and how had he come to wield this sacred relic that the whole world now coveted?

Few cared enough to inquire as to his origins. 

The few who did were only concerned as far as learning the best way to pressure him into giving up the blade.

Priests who saw his weapon as a blasphemy wanted to confiscate and destroy it.

Religious leaders who saw it as a gift found his spirituality lacking and sought to give it to someone more worthy of the honor of defending the source of all life. Someone pious and conveniently loyal to their church above all else.

Governments were prepared to offer him whatever material wealth and possessions he desired if he would move to their land and pledge fealty to them alone.

Armies sought to blackmail him into surrendering the weapon, and upon discovering that what family he had left wanted nothing to do with him, decided that the simplest thing to do was kill him and take the weapon for themselves. He was sometimes reported travelling in the company of another man, one with silver hair and eyes the color of which none could agree. _If necessary,_ the different commanders thought, _we can threaten his companion to secure his cooperation._

But none of them bothered to find out more about him beyond that, and so the closed off community in which he’d been born did not tell them more.

They did not speak of how his parents had died at sea when he was a child, leaving him to be raised by an aunt and uncle who only cared enough to ensure he didn’t starve.

His cousins did not speak of how they weren’t all that close to him but still hoped he was alright.

The neighbors did not speak of the rumors that spread of darkness in the boy’s heart when their daughters sought to court him but found his attention directed at the boys in town instead.

The local priests did not speak of how he left offerings not in money or food but random trinkets he made from sticks and pebbles. Of how he would look at the statues depicting the great Kingdom Hearts in an anthropomorphic form and muse that the creator of the universe looked lonely.

The girls in town did not speak about how one day a silver haired man appeared in town accompanying him everywhere he went. Of the whispers in town of the dark deeds they did together. 

His aunt did not speak of how they’d had a loud, angry argument about him drawing the silver haired man into his sinful ways that ended with her wild-haired nephew and his companion leaving town.

His uncle did not speak of how the instant his nephew and the silver-haired freak stepped on the boat that took them away from their island, every crop on the islant withered and died.

No one who came to inquire about the young man asked, and so no one who knew him told them.

As armies clashed with each other in their race to find him first, he continued to do what he had always done. Protect the innocent. Fight off bandits and marauders. Help people with their troubles.

Only when the fighting threatened to massacre a civilian population caught in the crossfire between two warring armies did he intervene in the war that raged around him, turning aside cavalry charges with gusts of wind and walls of ice, healing the injured and evacuating the townspeople to safety, his silver companion at his side. After the villagers were clear of the fighting, he dissipated his spells and left without a word, the armies close on their heels.

And so, it would continue like this year after year. Whenever warring nations were about to cause civilian casualties, he and his companion would be there to evacuate the people to safer territory. Then they would leave while the armies scrambled and sabotaged each other in the race to catch them before they got away.

The manhunt lasted for a decade and a half, the peace long since shattered as every country on the planet sunk more time, more money, more resources into the hunt. As military forces across the world continued to search for the original Keyblade, they turned their man-made imitations toward conquest, acquiring more land and destroying their enemies.

By sheer luck the man was finally caught, surrounded by the armies of six different countries in the middle of a vast desert, his silver haired friend nowhere to be found. The fighting was intense, the different factions fighting each other as much as they attempted to capture their target.

As the fight raged on, the winds strengthened. Clouds swirled overhead as a massive glowing heart appeared in the sky. At the sight of that great heart-shaped moon, the assembled legions dropped their weapons in awe and terror at the shape above them. None had ever seen anything like this before, but they all understood in their hearts what it meant. Kingdom Hearts was watching them.

Only the man at the center of the hunt did not react to the sight of the creator of all appearing above him. Instead, he held onto his blade, using wind spells to carry him over the heads of the assembled armies. One young soldier, seeing that the man his nation had been hunting for almost as long as he’d been alive was getting away, pulled back on his bow and fired.

The arrow arced toward the heavens, spearing the man through the chest. 

The blade shattered.

The body fell.

The assembled armies held their breath.

A thunderous scream shook the world, and the man who fired the shot turned to ash in the blink of an eye.

In an instant, the world darkened.

Splotches of purple as deep as the night sky covered the glowing heart in the sky. Fire reigned from the heavens and shadows engulfed the ground like a flood, spreading out from where the man’s body lay.

The armies who had clashed at the center of the fighting drowned instantly in the spreading Darkness. Had any of them survived, they would have seen a figure who glowed with the light of the sun cradling the fallen man in his arms. He looked no older than the man himself, his tears vanishing into glimmers of light that drifted past his shoulders to the wings on his back – one bright and feathery, the other dark and reptilian. 

They would have seen the young man – no… the god – softly kiss his lover’s face as his hand drew a glowing pink heart from the mortal’s chest. From a distance, it seemed so small as he held it against his own chest. So fragile. If anyone had still been alive within ten feet of their god, they would have heard the last words that would be spoken upon this world.

“I will save you.”

With that, he wrapped his wings around them both, his free arm wrapped around his lover’s dying body as he dove down into the ocean of darkness that spread across the world.

And with that, the one true Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by darkness, taking the world with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After further consideration, I've decided to turn this into a series of fics as opposed to a single continuous one. A lot of the ideas I have concerning Sora and Riku and the Master of Masters require some buildup with other characters and I don't want to disappoint people by spending 7 chapters on one group of characters wondering when Sora or Riku are going to show up. So I'm going to break up my outline into 4 main fics, each fic basically being the equivalent of it's own game, and each one centered around a specific character or group of characters.


End file.
